


A Guide To The 144 Player Session

by NervousOtaku



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, M/M, Multi, SBURB Fan Session, SBURB Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: I see a lot of people debating how larger SBURB sessions would go. The general consensus seems to be that they'll either breeze right along through it or completely and utterly fail, but I figured I would go more in-depth with my reasoning.This is also going to be a guide to a series of short stories I intend to post later. As a result, Chapters 3-14 are little bios for the characters I've made up. If you don't wanna read those, you don't have to, but I may reference them from time to time.





	1. Basic Theories and Groundwork

**Author's Note:**

> These are my theories based on research of the opinions of others and the Homestuck wiki. Feel free to give input, but don't just bash on my ideas. A constructive argument, sure, but not just screaming at how stupid I am.

Now, SBURB is a highly complex and somewhat sentient thing. It's very easy to take liberties with, and I feel fairly safe saying Hussie himself did just that— _in his own comic_. This makes it a tad difficult to explain things, but easy enough for everyone to have their own views and theories about things.

So I'm going to start this whole thing off with the basics.

A one-hundred and forty-four player session, in theory, has one of each of the main Classpects. I'm not going to mess around with fan Classpects. They're fun and cool and I have a few of my own, but we aren't bringing that in here. Just the main canon Classpects. I've created a sort of series of little mini-bio-type-things that I'll post in a later chapter on here for the characters I came up with for each Classpect.

Something everyone automatically jumps on is trying to pick out the most dangerous Classpect. If you ask me, though, _every Classpect has the potential to be_! It all depends on what happens to the actual person! Any single Classpect has the potential to make or break even a small, controlled session, it all depends on how their powers are used. So instead of tagging the players to drag everyone down, I'd say this massive session would be all or nothing. If one person falters, they all do, so the team needs to stick together. I'll have another chapter showing how I classified each Classpect to best help the team, and give some insight as to my reasonings why.

Something else I see other people point out is how all these hundred forty-four people know each other. I personally attribute this to the twelve Blood-players— yes, even the destructive two. They are still Blood-players after all. But it goes something like this in my mind— There are little cliques in the session, pockets of friends with similar interests or some history together or whatever. And sometimes people have multiple circles they engage in, meaning they know more people. So Person A is friends with Person B and Person C, but also with Persons D, E, and F in another group. Then Person F knows Person G, who has connections to several other groups, and within those groups, someone probably knows Person B or Person D. The same way that in small schools, you know the names of your classmates, even if you don't _know_ them.

From there, let's go to the game functions.

First off, the size of the Incipisphere. It would be colossal to allow for all the planets, yes. But SBURB seems flexible that way. All the planets would probably fit and have room to breathe. Prospit, Derse, and Skaia would all most likely be bigger to allow for the seventy-two towers and many many many prototypings. Most likely, everything would work out size-wise.

 

Then there's the Monarchs.

Yes. They'd be huge too, so they could accommodate the one-hundred and forty-four plus prototypings. Because let's face it, at least one person is bound to prototype twice pre-entry. Probably wouldn't be the prettiest things to look at, but they'd get their jobs done.

In relation to that, a lot of people talked about how someone was bound to prototype something insanely powerful and doom them all. Or how tragic it would be if even one pre-entry prototyping was missed. The tragic bit I totally agree with. And yes, someone is bound to prototype something powerful— But shall we look at Feferi's lusus? Or Bec? Someone prototyping something powerful to a stupid degree appears the norm to me. And after... let's say the first ten people into the game, they'd start getting the picture and warning people about the dangers of prototyping, in my mind. They'd figure out that these prototypings were making their enemies stronger, and tell the following players to watch what they put in the kernelsprites. A Seer would probably need to enter early so they could start awakening to their powers and warn everyone not to not prototype. So I don't see too much problem there as long as the players figure things out and work together like mature people.

Which, in the fan session I'm creating, plenty of them don't. But that's why the others are there. And just think— With the right combination of powers from the players, they can nip doomed timelines in the bud, add time to their deadline, and a lot of other nifty tricks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I whipped up a possibility for the Incipisphere:  
> http://nervous-otaku.deviantart.com/art/Incipisphere-With-144-Planets-676768571


	2. The Classes of the Classpects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to how I categorized the best use of the various Classpects and where best to apply their talents.

So every session has a leader. It kinda goes without saying.

In the fan session I'm creating, I chose the Knight of Hope to serve as my leader-player. In my opinion, that's the best leader possible. The Knight of Hope draws their strength from the hopes, beliefs, and dreams of others, then uses this strength to protect these hopes, beliefs and dreams. That's a pretty big part of what I look for in a real leader, so that played a part in my choice.

Now, I sorted everyone out into other 'classes' of my own. The **strategists** , the **therapists** , the **healers** , the **morale boosters** , the **additional support** , the **defense** , the **psychological warriors** , the **tanks** , and the **fighters**. A fair number of people overlap and are in several of these classes because their talents could easily be applied to multiple purposes.

The **strategists, therapists,** and **healers** are fairly straightforward. The **strategists**  supply information, input, combat tactics, all that good stuff, for the team. They're the ones who lay out the plan of attack— the players behind the chessboard, if you will. The **therapists**  keep everyone calm, cool, collected, contained, and controlled. If someone's about to have a meltdown and go on a rampage, the **therapists** step in and essentially shoosh-pap them or start up an intense feelings-jam until all that anger is gone. They're practically the most important part of this big-ass session, keeping everyone sane and on-task. And the **healers**  should be easy enough to figure out. If you've got injuries or are dead, these tend to be the guys to go to for healing or resurrection.

The **morale boosters**  help the therapistsout by keeping everyone happy, hopeful, and overall confident about how things will turn out.

 **Additional support** is essentially anything else a player can do to help that isn't necessarily combat-related. Providing supplies or transportation, for example, or perhaps ensuring that everyone knows what the strategists have going on.

The **defense** players are another fairly straightforward group, although it isn't always physical protection. They simply provide shelter and protection for their teammates, defending them. They ensure harm doesn't come to others and drag the team down.

After the defense was all sorted out, I had **psychological warriors**  sorted out. These are the sneaky combatants, the manipulative ones. I chose these players for their abilities to control and manipulate others, and the mental effects they had on others.

 **Tanks**  are a class that should be familiar to most game-players and probably plenty who aren't. I chose the **tanks**  based on their sheer power. The stronger and more potentially destructive players, so the ones everyone was automatically labeling as session-breakers (the psych-warriors are scarier, in my opinion).

And finally, the **fighters**. The **fighters**  are the ones who I deemed as typical combatants. They aren't overly powerful or defensive, though a few may overlap, and are good fighters in general. Can you tell where I got the class-name?

So let's get started!

**STRATEGISTS**

Mage of Space; Seer of Space

Mage of Time; Seer of Time

Witch of Doom; Mage of Doom; Seer of Doom

Mage of Life

Mage of Hope; Seer of Hope

Witch of Light; Mage of Light; Seer of Light

Witch of Void; Seer of Void

Seer of Blood

Mage of Breath; Seer of Breath

Knight of Mind; Mage of Mind; Seer of Mind

Seer of Heart

**THERAPISTS**

Sylph of Time

Sylph of Doom; Rogue of Doom

Sylph of Life; Seer of Life

Sylph of Hope; Seer of Hope

Sylph of Rage; Rogue of Rage; Seer of Rage; Prince of Rage

Sylph of Light; Seer of Light

Sylph of Void

Sylph of Blood; Maid of Blood; Seer of Blood; Prince of Blood

Sylph of Breath; Seer of Breath

Heir of Mind; Sylph of Mind; Maid of Mind

Heir of Heart; Sylph of Heart; Maid of Heart; Page of Heart; Mage of Heart

**HEALERS**

Sylph of Space; Maid of Space

Sylph of Time

Prince of Doom

Witch of Life; Sylph of Life; Maid of Life; Page of Life; Rogue of Life

Sylph of Blood

**MORALE BOOSTERS**

Page of Space

Heir of Life

Heir of Hope; Maid of Hope; Page of Hope; Rogue of Hope

Heir of Light; Sylph of Light; Maid of Light; Knight of Light; Page of Light; Rogue of Light

Heir of Blood; Page of Blood; Rogue of Blood

Heir of Breath; Sylph of Breath; Maid of Breath; Page of Breath; Rogue of Breath

Page of Mind; Rogue of Mind

Rogue of Heart

**ADDITIONAL SUPPORT**

Heir of Space; Witch of Space; Rogue of Space; Seer of Space

Witch of Time; Maid of Time; Page of Time; Rogue of Time

Page of Doom

Prince of Hope

Page of Void; Rogue of Void; Mage of Void; Bard of Void

Page of Breath

**DEFENSE**

Knight of Space

Maid of Doom; Prince of Doom

Knight of Life

Knight of Hope

Knight of Light

Knight of Void; Mage of Void; Prince of Void

Knight of Breath

Knight of Mind

Knight of Heart

**PSYCHOLOGICAL WARRIORS**

Thief of Doom

Witch of Hope; Thief of Hope; Prince of Hope; Bard of Hope

Witch of Rage; Maid of Rage; Thief of Rage; Mage of Rage

Bard of Light

Witch of Blood; Thief of Blood; Mage of Blood; Bard of Blood

Witch of Breath

Witch of Mind; Thief of Mind; Bard of Mind

Witch of Heart; Thief of Heart; Prince of Heart; Bard of Heart

**TANKS**

Thief of Space; Prince of Space; Bard of Space

Prince of Time; Bard of Time

Knight of Doom; Page of Doom; Bard of Doom

Page of Life; Prince of Life; Bard of Life

Bard of Hope

Heir of Rage; Knight of Rage; Page of Rage; Thief of Rage; Bard of Rage

Prince of Light

Maid of Void; Prince of Void; Bard of Void

Prince of Breath; Bard of Breath

Prince of Mind; Bard of Mind

**FIGHTERS**

Knight of Space

Heir of Time; Knight of Time; Thief of Time

Heir of Doom

Knight of Life; Thief of Life

Knight of Hope

Thief of Light

Heir of Void; Thief of Void

Knight of Blood

Knight of Breath; Thief of Breath

Knight of Mind

Knight of Heart

None of these are necessarily canon interpretations of the various Classpects. Rather, they are mine, what I draw from observation and research. And based on what I gathered from my findings, I created these nine classes for my own benefit in writing my series. Still, it should help anyone who reads it around my characters somewhat. It should also help give input into how I see the session working at all. I mean, just look at all those therapist-like people, the morale boosting group, all of those. Once the Classpects figure out their standings like this, then they can function like a well-oiled machine.

Okay, maybe not this exactly, but it's one possibility.


	3. My Session: Space Classpects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a rundown of the twelve characters I made for my session's Space-players. It details their interests, abilities, Strife Specibus, Fetch Modus, planet, Denizen, and what kind of dreamer they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of this stuff by mashing buttons on random generators. So if you see something you consider yours, sorry. I didn't know. And yeah, about halfway through creating these guys, I got lazy with the Fetch Modi.

So now we start in on the little bios I mentioned before. These include the player's name, Classpect, Strife Specibus, Fetch Modus, chumhandle, interests, which kind of dreamer they are, their planet, Denizen, and a short rundown of their abilities. Wow, that sentence is messy. Let's see if I can at least make it look coherent.

 **Heir of Space** Sibyl Resta— enchantedDaphne

  * Wandkind Strife Specibus
  * Spell-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Nets and Frogs— Matrikos



Sibyl is a rather peppy girl who's really into mythology. Her favorite myth is the one about Daphne and Apollo, the source of her chumhandle. She's also a practitioner of magic, though she couldn't actually perform it until entering the Medium. As the Heir of Space, Sibyl tends to change what is around her, often without noticing. It always tends to work out in her favor, and is a big help in the frog-breeding once she gets the hang of her powers.

 **Witch of Space** Rosanne Ethans— Thaumaturgydancer

  * Staffkind Strife Specibus
  * Bottle-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Carbon and Frogs— Rhea



Rosanne is a more reserved character who has a variety of interests. However, her favorite two are magic and dancing. Magic isn't something she practices, but she finds the theory and study of it fascinating. Her abilities allow her to manipulate space to achieve her desires. This includes increasing or decreasing the size of things, teleporting them, and increasing or decreasing the speed of moving objects.

 **Sylph of Space** Sarah Jelen— angelicmemoirs

  * Needlekind Strife Specibus
  * Scrapbook-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Pollution and Frogs— Leto



Sarah used to be really artsy, knitting, sewing and scrapbooking all the time. But as she got older, her interests turned to writing and the study of angels. Sarah is rather knowledgeable about them by this point. She isn't terribly religious, but finds the subject to be an interesting one to discuss. As the Sylph of Space, she can repair broken objects and tears in the fabric of space. Her abilities also allow her to heal injuries by repairing them on the atomic level.

 **Maid of Space** Gisele Lucy— SwanGeisha

  * Shurikenkind Strife Specibus
  * Lotus Capsule-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Fungi and Frogs— Gaia



Gisele is a refined young woman who enjoys theater and is quite good at fashion-design. She's called incredibly ladylike by her friends, and noted to be quite mature. Her powers allow her to repair broken objects and make them strong. Space is hard to warp once she gets done with it, unless you're the Prince or Bard of Space.

 **Knight of Space** Tim Quincy— OmnipotentArchitect

  * Improvisationkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Gravity and Frogs— Thesis



Before entering the Medium, Tim intended to become an architectural engineer. He enjoys building things, and used to write lengthy, detailed essays about his projects for others to read online. Aside from building, Tim enjoys writing short stories. He's a bit curt in person, which puts strangers off, but is a perfectly friendly person in all honesty. As the Knight of Space, he makes use of what is around him in combat. He can exploit the properties of things to suit his needs, typically protecting his team or attacking the enemy.

 **Page of Space** Lucillie Brittain— kungfurune

  * Nunchuckkind Strife Specibus
  * Scroll-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Islands and Frogs— Echidna



Hyper and all over the place, Lucillie starts off as famously clumsy and disoriented. While she considers writing her favorite hobby, she is often stumped about what to write or how to write it. Once she matures, her creativity bubbles over and becomes infectious. Those in her presence have no need to worry about being at a creative loss. In addition to writing, Lucillie practices martial arts.

 **Rogue of Space** Devon duMone— TranscendalInk

  * Penkind Strife Specibus
  * Composition-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian Dreamer
  * Land of Overgrowth and Frogs— Demeter



Rather insecure and overly eager to please, Devon tends to think too much about others. He'll focus entirely on them before himself, sometimes to an almost unhealthy point, and needs to be reminded to care for his own needs. Devon is able to take the size, velocity, strength, and other physical properties of things around him to make his allies stronger. For example, he can make a large and dangerous meteor a slow pebble crawling through space while one of his friends or their weapon becomes very large and fast. His interests include various traditional 2D art-forms and fashion design. Some of the girls say he should've gone into making dresses for themed weddings, since even the ones who don't typically wear dresses have at least one of his creations in their wardrobe.

 **Thief of Space** Jonas Frisk— deadeyeklepto

  * Pistolkind Strife Specibus
  * Vault-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Acid and Frogs— Charites



Jonas is something of a troublemaker. He likes to meddle with the affairs of others and get involved in everything. His interests include sharpshooting and action movies. Some of the others think this is where his meddlesome nature came from. Jonas is able to take qualities of matter to use for himself. This includes size, velocity, and strength, which can make him a very large and fast tank when he so chooses.

 **Mage of Space** Adam Poulin— RobomanRepairman

  * Wrenchkind Strife Specibus
  * Repair-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Mercury and Frogs— Cybele



Adam is a rather knowledgeable guy when it comes to physics and the like, but he often overthinks things. This can result in a variety of things, meaning it's best if he presents the facts to someone else and let's them tell him what to do. He does grow out of this. He's great at coding and robotics— the best example would be if you mixed Equius and Sollux— never mind, don't do that. Scary. But anyway, Adam knows what to do in response to external stimuli and how to work in pretty much any environment.

 **Seer of Space**  Eli Alder— cosmicresearcher

  * Telescopekind Strife Specibus
  * Encyclopedia-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Lasers and Frogs— Techne



Eli's favorite thing to do as a child was stargaze, a hobby that has stuck with him throughout his life. He is the only Space-player that sleepwalked, mapping out strange constellations on his walls that were later found to be layouts of the Battlefield. Cloud-visions would pass in front of his window and he would map them out. Eli's abilities as the Seer of Space means he can see what is going on at any place in creation at the current time. He's good at guiding people around the Incipishpere as a result.

 **Prince of Space**  Mason Northton— ragePlayer

  * Batkind Strife Specibus
  * Smash-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Disease and Frogs— Arche



Somewhat obsessed with strength, Mason is powerful on his own, without his abilities as a Prince. More than a body-builder, like the others who have that interest, he's determined to make sure that everything about himself is strong and powerful (sorry, _STRONG!_ ). His favorite sport is baseball, though he doesn't get to play very often. He's able to halt bad beginnings, which comes in handy when he's frog-breeding. On his planet, the frogs are diseased, and he uses his power to eliminate any that might poison the Genesis Frog. At his strongest, Mason is capable of tearing up reality on the atomic level, making him volatile and a wildcard.

 **Bard of Space**  Kristine Sampson— foilGala

  * 2xDaggerkind Strife Specibus
  * Mardi Gras-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Topiaries and Frogs— Karpo



Kristine is a rather laidback individual. She enjoys fencing and partying, and normally gets along well with others. However, reality tends to warp in her presence if left unchecked. Objects change shape or inexplicably break without her even noticing. She needs to continually check herself to make sure that she doesn't let this power run rampant, since it can be beneficial.


	4. My Session: Time Classpects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the bios of the Time-players for my session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of this stuff by mashing buttons on random generators. So if you see something you consider yours, sorry. I didn't know. And yeah, about halfway through creating these guys, I got lazy with the Fetch Modi.
> 
> Yes, the Seer of Time was kinda based off of me. It is my Classpect, according to several different tests and quizzes. I like to think it's fairly accurate, but I got stuck with what I consider to be one of the ball-suckiest Classpects of all.

**Heir of Time**  Alan Reynolds— Bestialcoryphee

  * Knoutkind Strife Specibus
  * DDR-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Pumpkins and Dance— Chronos



Alan's favorite two things are animals and dancing. He's typically a very energetic and happy person, but his patience is easy to wear thin. His planet doesn't help this much— pumpkins appearifying and disappearifying at random all over the place with no order... he's been jiffed chances to climb his echeladder more times than he cares to count thanks to time-shenanigans resulting in huge-as-fuck pumpkins one-shotting underlings. Aside from that, Alan is able to easily move between and across timelines. Time-shenanigans (such as the pumpkins) will happen naturally and protect him.

 **Witch of Time**  Nora Able— kitchenkeeper

  * Frying Pankind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Steam and Yore— Iapetus



Cooking and dancing are Nora's two passions. It wasn't uncommon for her to play music and dance while helping prepare the family-meal before entering the Medium. She tends to be rather bitter about SBURB taking her happy home-life away from her, and uses her powers selfishly most of the time, but her new family of friends gradually warms her up. Nora is able to time-travel with ease, and warp the flow of time to suit her needs. This can be applied in a number of ways, and she's used each at least once.

 **Sylph of Time** Andie X— RobotCrossing

  * Musickind Strife Specibus
  * Playlist-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Light and Rave— Terpsichore



When Andie was young, she was involved in a horrible accident that damaged her body beyond repair. Her guardian created a robotic exoskeleton for her organs and nervous-system to survive in, making her into an extreme cyborg. Her dream-self and therefore god-tier are still flesh-and-blood, but Andie does enjoy some of the liberties her cyborg body gave her. She's a talented musician and started DJing at a young age, and enjoys parties as a result. As the Sylph of Time, Andie can speed up the healing of wounds, and heal doomed timelines by bringing them back into the alpha. Her doomed selves can do this as well, but only if it will help.

 **Maid of Time** Sandra Askes— igneushousewife

  * Pokerkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Fire and Age— Clio



Sandra has what some might call a catastrophic mix of interests. She's a pyromaniac who likes housekeeping. Not exactly the greatest of combinations, but she has years of practice keeping those fire-starting urges under control. Regularly seeing the Sylph of Mind helps too. Her powers as a Maid of Time means she ensures that time flows smoothly, and repairs it when needed. This means that Sandra can help guide others through time-travel, and patch up bad timelines.

 **Knight of Time**  Gunner Triston— GenerationGallant

  * Chainkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Spires and Lasers— Manu



Gunner's favorite subject at school was always history, and he's an amazing dancer, especially when it comes to ballroom dancing. He's described by his friends as a very polite and reasonable person. Despite his impeccable manners and awesome dancing, Gunner suffers from social anxiety and really lets others take charge. His biggest weapons in combat are time-travel and even his doomed selves.

 **Page of Time**  Erika Newell— temporalragamuffin

  * Pipekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Amusement and Coal— Laima



Somewhat to the surprise of others, Erika really enjoys dumpster diving. She says that you can find all sorts of interesting things that are perfectly useful, and that people are always throwing out perfectly awesome things. She's something of a hoarder, collecting anything she finds interesting. A few of the others reason that her guardian never had much money, and so they often had to improvise in order to get by, but Erika says they were always fine. As the Page of Time, she appears weak, but that's what makes her strong. Time-travel is a cinch for her, and she can make sure that others are always on the dot when it comes to arriving at places.

 **Rogue of Time**  Britt Ruiz— locksmithPerpetrator

  * Keykind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Electronics and Swamp— Skuld



At any given point in time, there are at least ten doomed Britt's running around the alpha timeline. This is because in certain doomed timelines, he's the only one to make it out alive or sane, and will steal all the time of that offshoot before traveling back and merging it with the alpha. Because of this, there's always time to spare for the group to work on their various quests and personal lives. Alpha-Britt focuses mostly on his quest, and the various doomed Britts help the rest of the team out when needed. Each new doomed Britt results in more and more time added on the the session, which could potentially prove disastrous itself, so no one is too lazy about things. As a person, Britt has an interest in metalworking and solving puzzles.

 **Thief of Time**  Anabelle Martins— vampireDJ

  * Stakekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Night and Waves— Anpao



Anabelle is the one responsible for making sure Britt doesn't give the team too much time. Her abilities allow her to take time from others to make herself stronger, faster, and healthier. She can cause foes to age prematurely or become frozen, and use this time to heal her wounds or speed herself up. If she were to work on a large scale, Anabelle could potentially freeze the entire Incipishpere— pause it. She likens her abilities to steal time from others to vampires, one of her favorite things to discuss and read about.

 **Mage of Time**  Ben McTaggart— GambleAntiquity

  * Cuekind Strife Specibus
  * Morse-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Circuitry and Roses— Aion



Ben enjoys gambling, or playing games that relate to gambling. His favorites tend to be pool, billiards, and roulette. He also has a penchant for antique items, so before entering the Medium, it was typical to find him at thrift stores, pawn shops, and flea markets. As the Mage of Time, Ben serves as a sort of temporal scout. He can travel into the future to learn about it, then come back and ensure that time progresses in a way that preserves the alpha timeline.

 **Seer of Time** Caitlin Terwedow— NervousOtaku

  * Bladekind Strife Specibus
  * Shoulderbag-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Ivy and Prisms— Mneme



Caitlin can often be found in the presence of the Sylph of Mind or the Maid of Heart, trying to calm her nerves. As the Seer of Time, she sees all timelines, presented in a nonsensical mashup of scenes. Every past, present, and future is laid out before her, and it's her job to make sense of these visions and to then know how to react. Britt, Andie, the Sylph of Doom, and the Princes of Time and Doom help out by destroying or healing bad timelines, clearing the clutter in her head. Caitlin uses fiction as a convenient escape from reality, favoring anime over most other forms. She's also a drawing enthusiast, with Sharpies being her preferred medium. In this session, it was Caitlin who wrote the code for the First Guardian— NUTS (the First Guardian was a squirrel).

 **Prince of Time**  Brian MacGille— digininja

  * Manrikikind Strife Specibus
  * Password-protected-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Alternation and Shattering— Perses



Brian's two interests are martial arts and computer-coding. He is admittedly not the greatest at coding, since he just began learning, but enjoys what he knows so far. He hopes to one day be as good as Adam at it. His powers as a Prince of Time mean he can age opponents beyond what is normal by destroying what time they have left, or even outright killing them. He can destroy offshoot timelines that aren't favorable to the alpha, and is a rather volatile player because if not monitored, he has the potential to shatter the alpha timeline.

 **Bard of Time**  Rolf Montgomery— enterpriseCaveman

  * Clubkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Ghosts and Echoes— Hemsut



Rolf had been hoping for a future in business prior to entering the Medium. Specifically, he wanted to become a company CEO. Rolf also enjoyed learning about prehistoric history, mostly about the ancestors of humans. As the Bard of Time, he is something of a wildcard. Time deteriorates around him when his powers are left unchecked. He does very little with some of the largest consequences. This does help prevent doomed offshoots in some cases, but in others creates even more. The Sylph, Maid and Page of Doom help keep an eye on him.


	5. My Session: Doom Classpects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the bios for the Doom-players. They seem to have a lot of fun running wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of this stuff by mashing buttons on random generators. So if you see something you consider yours, sorry. I didn't know. And yeah, about halfway through creating these guys, I got lazy with the Fetch Modi.

**Heir of Doom** Jackie Serra— parkourFormal

  * Footballkind Strife Specibus
  * Dance-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Phosphoresence and Poison— Anubis



Jackie is something of a wild child. She aspired to be a street performer, and is pretty well practiced in parkour, capoeira, and freestyle football. She likes showing off her skills and trying to teach others how to do these things. Jackie isn't exactly a good teacher, though, so tends to just settle for showing off. Her abilities as the Heir of Doom allow her to change the fate of others and inspire change through doom. She can alter the deaths of others and help keep them going.

 **Witch of Doom**  Eugenia Burns— DemonicDominant

  * Pitchforkkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Decay and Chains— Kali



If you can recall Damara and Meenah, try crossing their personalities a bit. Damara's rather nympho-like attitude and Meenah's vicious and rebellious one. That can basically sum up Eugenia, making her something of a troublemaker for her friends. She can break any rule of SBURB that she chooses with her powers, manipulating them how she wants. She can also make it so that the sacrifices of others benefit her, and change the way fate restrains herself and others.

 **Sylph of Doom**  Ali Jones— badNurse

  * Syringekind Strife Specibus
  * Jar-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Storms and Lanterns— Izanami



Ali decided from a very young age that she wanted to be a nurse or doctor when she grew up. As she became older, however, mad science started calling her name, and she answered happily. While that creates a dangerous mix— think TF2 Medic— she is still a healer. However, as a Doom-player, this costs her amounts of her own life-force to do. She ensures that the restraints on certain players stay there, which keeps the more destructive or volatile Classpects in check, and that the rules of the game are followed. This causes a few disputes between her, Eugenia, and Rebecca, but the Prince of Rage tries to ensure no one gets too aggressive with each other. With the help of the Seer of Time, Ali can heal doomed timelines as well.

 **Maid of Doom** Miley Grier— CalamityAupair

  * Scissorkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Cobblestone and Grass— Hades



Miley's passion for childcare became something unexpectedly needed for the team with how many fits were being thrown. Her interest seemed to overlap with her Classpect, preserving the order of the game and maintaining the rules. Additionally, she can create doom for her foes, and in a worse-case scenario, her self-sacrifice would ensure victory for the team. Miley has a thing for puppets in addition to childcare.

 **Knight of Doom** Rowan O'Malley— Machinegunaviator

  * Chaingunkind Strife Specibus
  * Ammobelt-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Chemicals and Bubbles— Cerberus



Rowan is a fairly over-the-top and energetic person. He unintentionally comes off as aggressive, though he is surprisingly violent for such a cheerful guy. His interests include the study of warfare and history in general. WWII is one of his favorite topics. When engaged in combat, Rowan always fights to kill, and his opponents tend to be incredibly unlucky thanks to their own doom destroying them. Rowan tends to follow the rules, but is good at exploiting loopholes.

 **Page of Doom** Lance Easton— MedievalGeas

  * Morning Starkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Traps and Fog— Hel



Lance's two favorite things are medieval history and politics. He's good at wrapping others up in promises, and ensuring that they uphold them. Part of this is his Page of Doom abilities. Lance is able to place restrictions on the troublemakers of the team and keep everyone on task. These same restrictions he places can cripple foes, making it impossible for them to fight or move their forces except under certain conditions. He's also a sort of living weapon for the group, bringing doom and destruction to anything opposing them.

 **Rogue of Doom**  Helen James— partialconquest

  * 1/2axekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Silence and Wasteland— Lethe



In an interesting combination, Helen likes games and politics. She explains that she likes to see what kind of politics exist within games, pick them apart, and maybe reconstruct them to be better. Her friends describe her as an excellent peacekeeper. And as the Rogue of Doom, Helen is able to share rules and responsibilities with her friends. She can shuffle rules around, give her enemies the misfortunes of her friends, and give the suffering of undeserving teammates to troublesome ones.

 **Thief of Doom**  Rebecca Karlin— PaydayAvarice

  * Throwing Knifekind
  * Monetary value-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Construction and Bridges— Styx



Everyone can pretty much agree that Rebecca is a greedy little shit. She often gets in arguments with Miley and Ali over how she's constantly altering the rules of the game. Even if it benefits the team— placing a rule at a time that's inopportune for a foe, thereby stealing the doom of the team— it causes enough chaos that the two have to work that much harder. Rebecca's interests are business and lawmaking. Others speculate that she wanted to be a lawyer before entering the Medium.

 **Mage of Doom** Clint Giovanni— gladiatorialDecree

  * Bladekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Mountains and Descent— Dedun



Clint has a passion for Roman history and judicial systems. The study and implementation of both fascinates him. Having studied these things, his abilities as the Mage of Doom come much easier to him. Clint understands the rules of the session, the restraints placed on the players, and how everything comes to an end. He uses this knowledge to help guide the team down the right path.

 **Seer of Doom**  Pygmalion Xanders— apocalypseZombie

  * Necromancykind Strife Specibus
  * Pandemonium-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Skulls and Temples— Charon



Through some freak mobius reacharound, Pygmalion woke up on Derse at the same time as the Space players on Prospit. His mental state was unable to handle this and the awakening of his Seer abilities at the current time, and he was placed in an asylum. Pygmalion came to converse heavily with the horrorterrors, leading to his grimdarkness. When Pygmalion went grimdark, it was similar to Rose's, only minus the inversion. He describes it as _'I swallowed a piece of one, and now it lives in my stomach,'_  but no one can tell if he actually means that or if he's just rambling. As the Seer of Doom, Pygmalion has an acute understanding of the rules of SBURB, and can see all possible endings. For him, this means a whole lot of death. It's unknown if his taste for necromancy and the supernatural was a result of his early awakening or not.

 **Prince of Doom**  Simon Cosmas— TimaeusEphemeral

  * Scythekind Strife Specibus
  * Nail-biting-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Rust and Shadows— Xipe Totec



Simon studies philosophy and anthropology quite thoroughly. He enjoys discussing them and bouncing ideas off of others. He's known to be quite the adult, and rather blank or stoic unless debating some theory or other. As the Prince of Doom, he destroys rules and restraints, but also death and destruction. This way, he can preserve the life of his comrades, but they have to be on the brink of death for it to work.

 **Bard of Doom** Stan Keys— AnarchyRhapsodist

  * Improvisationkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Strife Specibus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Zoos and Glass— Azrael



Stan enjoys listening to music, mostly metal and screamo, in his free time. However, his chief hobby is taxidermy, making houseguests thoroughly creeped out when they visit. He tends to be a tad oblivious to this, and somewhat naive. Stan is noted to be incredibly persuasive and emotionally volatile, with drastic mood-swings. He's considered the ultimate wildcard, the personification of chaos. He can corrupt fate, convince others to break the rules, and create overall anarchy. If left unchecked, this could harm the team, but is just as likely to seal the fate of their enemies.


	6. My Session: Life Classpects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the bios for the Life-players within the session I hope to create.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of this stuff by mashing buttons on random generators. So if you see something you consider yours, sorry. I didn't know. And yeah, about halfway through creating these guys, I got lazy with the Fetch Modi.

**Heir of Life**  Hale Jackson— Arbitrarysylvan

  * Crossbowkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Flowers and Glow— Antheia



Hale is a pretty straightforward guy. He likes to go exploring, and scrapbooks on the side. Everyone tends to agree that he should stick to exploring, since his scrapbooks are messy and rather incoherent. He has yet to let that stop him, though. Hale is like a living adrenaline shot— those around him become excited and energetic. Think way-way-way-toned-down Trickster Mode. They don't do the thing, but they get excited and energetic and you get the idea. Hale also heals fast and is relatively hard to make stay dead.

 **Witch of Life**  Michelle Santanna— mundaneUltraist

  * Haleberdkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Irrigation and War— Sobek



Michelle is a rebel and a rule-breaker, but also a negotiator. She enjoys a good action movie, but a good, heated debate about a controversial topic will really get her going. She can manipulate the physical and mental growth of both others and herself. Additionally, Michelle can heal wounds and halt or speed up the growth of plants.

 **Sylph of Life**  Zoey Klaus— FayCaretaker

  * Spadekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Leaves and Rime— Damara



Before entering the Medium, Zoey and her family ran an arboretum and plant nursery. She liked to spend her time working in the children's section of the place, where there were depictions of various mythical creatures. She never quite cared for the myths themselves, but found the creatures fascinating. As the Sylph of Life, Zoey is able to heal others and encourage positive growth from them. She can be both ditzy and overly excitable, though, so needs reminders every once in a while to keep her on-task.

 **Maid of Life**  Kierra Brown— OccultSniper

  * Riflekind Strife Specibus
  * Scratch Code-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Islands and Tuning Forks— Shiva



Kierra is typically a mature young woman who keeps to herself and only offers her opinion when asked. She's an amazing sharpshooter, and was aiming to start breaking world records for longest shots and such prior to entering the Medium. She's also a bit of a gambler, just enough to like a little bit of risk, but not enough to be unhealthy. It's very hard to kill her, and once she masters her abilities she is able to heal others and resurrect them from the dead.

 **Knight of Life**  Ryan Derren— photogenicPaladin

  * Lancekind Strife Specibus
  * Polaroid-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Silt and Bone— Freya



Ryan enjoys photography, and is typically where those who need pictures for whatever reasons go. On the less artistic side of his hobbies, Ryan enjoys dueling. He dislikes senseless violence, but a tournament with well-laid rules, victory-conditions, and rounds is fair game in his eyes. Literally. Ryan often goes to great lengths to protect his team, and is able to spread his own life-force out among puppets to fight alongside him in combat.

 **Page of Life** Harvey Shea— LimelightRudie

  * Axekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Ramps and Bamboo— Inari



Harvey is rather insecure about zhir gender, and gets a tad bit defensive when it is brought up. Zhe much prefers discussing zhir two favorite hobbies. These are movie-making and skating. Harvey is actually very good at making short films and music-videos, often starring zhimself since it was hard to convince people to act for zhim. As the Page of Life, zhe regenerates endlessly, virtually impossible to kill. Zhe uses this fact to zhir advantage, functioning as a living tank in combat.

 **Rogue of Life**  Tiponi Malotki— ShamanicPariah

  * Shovelkind Strife Specibus
  * Kachina-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Steppe and Autumn— Kokopelli



Tiponi was raised on a Hopi reservation. Since she was seen as blessed by two major deities and was able to communicate with the local ancestral spirits, Tiponi left her home to settle down on her own at the very start of puberty. She did this to prevent upsetting the spiritual leaders of the tribe and starting a feud between the people and the spirits. She lived on an apple-farm not too far away from the reservation, but far enough that she cannot be considered living there. She is a very stoic person with a surprisingly volatile temper, but cares for others all the same. The ancestral spirits followed her to the Medium, leading her to believe they may be tied into the game. In addition to her otherworldly connections, Tiponi is able to steal the life from her opponents, crippling them while healing or resurrecting her friends.

 **Thief of Life**  Caleb Kistler— DreadMoonlighter

  * Chainsawkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Wilderness and Canyons— Aristaeus



Caleb is conceited and self-centered, and often acts superior to others. He does, however, have some sense of self-preservation and know where to draw the line. Caleb is another gambler, and the others who play with him have begun establishing rules to prevent him from cheating in any way, such as the one saying he can only wear a tank-top when he plays, and his hands have to stay above the table at all times. He also has a penchant for horror-movies, finding most of them more amusing than anything else. He can steal the life of others to make himself stronger. Not only actual life, but emotional will and strength, leaving foes despondent.

 **Mage of Life** Laura Walker— goodNurse

  * Staffkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Loam and Thorns— Hera



Laura's interest in nursing plays a part in her function as the Mage of Life. She knows when someone is hurting, how to ease the pain, what makes the enemy strong, and how to cripple them. She's something of the team-doctor, and thinks that nursing no longer counts as a hobby but a job. She still enjoys it, but it's work now. Hiking is something Laura likes to do in her down-time.

 **Seer of Life** Natasha Coulson— EcoTherapist

  * Hedgeclipperkind Strife Specibus
  * Seedpod-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Clockwork and Paths— Bastet



Natasha actually grew up near the asylum where the Seer of Doom and the Bard of Heart where kept. Her guardian worked there as a therapist, giving rise to her own interest in psychology, but Natasha claims that gardening will always be her number-one interest. Natasha is able to guide others towards what they truly desire, while also ensuring that proper emotional growth takes place. This makes her a valuable member of that whole therapist group, and also essential for helping complete the quests of others.

 **Prince of Life**  Keith Green— deadangel

  * Scythekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Drought and Cacti— Idunn



Keith is knowledgeable in the field of biology, to an almost creepy extent. But it's more of a personal hobby, compared to his studies of various religions. These studies mostly focused on the origins of worlds and the different personifications of death, which he often compared. Keith is able to destroy life by killing others, destroying their desires, and halting the growth of things. He's almost absurdly powerful in this regard.

 **Bard of Life**  Rowley Wickham— slothrancher

  * Pillowkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Shrouds and Spices— Pan



Rowley is able to literally kill with kindness, destroying things through his brightness and energy. However, when enraged, Rowley has a sort of bubble of death around him, destroying all nearby life, even down to the microbes in the air. Luckily for the team, Rowley is often too lazy to be angry. He's a very energetic lazy person, but in the end, he is lazy. He enjoys cooking and gaming, and is considered the best at building pillow-and-blanket forts.


	7. My Session: Hope Classpects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Aspect where our brave leader Bob is! Hope!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of this stuff by mashing buttons on random generators. So if you see something you consider yours, sorry. I didn't know. And yeah, about halfway through creating these guys, I got lazy with the Fetch Modi.

**Heir of Hope**  Leopold Kullen— supportIdol

  * Shieldkind Strife Specibus
  * Karaoke-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Water and Twilight— Krishna



Leopold is an energetic oddball who enjoys performing for others and play-fighting. Not exactly dueling, but something along those lines. He's a very encouraging person, pushing for others to become the heroes he knows they can. A part of the team's stabilizing bedrock, he's able to inspire others with his faith and hope.

 **Witch of Hope**  Henrika Heidall— divineGardener

  * Weedhackerkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Rays and Trance— Ganesha



A feverish optimist to an almost scary extent, Henrika is able to manipulate the beliefs of others. In a worst-case scenario, this makes her an extremely bad and powerful cult-leader. In a good scenario, it makes it very hard to convince the team to give up. Henrika is a mild religious fanatic of sorts, loving the study of all religions and borrowing aspects to apply to her own bizarre mishmash. She also enjoys gardening. Before entering the Medium, she was actually a regular visitor at the arboretum run by the Sylph of Life's family.

 **Sylph of Hope**  Gertrude Morales— AuroraShepherd

  * Cattleprodkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Eldritch and Smog— Briathos



Gertrude is a soft-spoken girl who tends to stutter a lot when spoken to directly. She prefers the company of animals, like the farm-animals from her home pre-entry. She also likes stargazing, and would often sneak out at night to sit among the herds and stare at the sky. As the Sylph of Hope, she heals emotionally and spiritually. At her strongest, her faith in her beliefs has the potential to make others invincible.

 **Maid of Hope**  Rose Richards— ditzyinventor

  * Daggerkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Junk and Science— Baku



Rose has always gotten a kick out of taking things apart and building something new out of the parts. Steampunk has always been her favorite branch of fiction, and is a reoccurring theme in her roleplay-logs. She hasn't actually invented anything yet, at least not anything that hasn't already been made, lending a certain air of MacGyver to her and prompting a few to dub her as such. Rose actually is fairly clueless about the exploits of MacGyver, only knowing the name. Her powers as the Maid of Hope allow her to create opportunities when there was only resignation, and give hope to the rest of the team.

 **Knight of Hope**  Bob Thompson— verseFantastic

  * Flagpolekind Strife Specibus
  * Toy-chest-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Clouds and Scrolls— Sandalphon



The leader of the session, Bob is a kind and caring person, yet can become sharp if needed. He values the dreams and aspirations of others, drawing his strength from the hopes of his allies and then using that same strength to protect them. While he can be a bit clueless at times, only a select few members of the group don't like him, but even they begrudgingly respect him. While he isn't as strong physically as others on the team, he does make up the foundation for which they grow on. Bob has a thing for toys and the games children play outside— tag, hide-and-seek, duck-duck-goose, the like.

 **Page of Hope**  Victoria Hardwood— Magicthespian

  * Wandkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Waterfalls and Candles— Elpis



Victoria serves as a beacon of hope for her allies. She gives her teammates the strength to go on, and can sometimes cause certain events to happen just by having enough faith in it. Her interests chiefly revolve around magic and theater. While theater has been a fairly lifelong thing for her, she only just recently got into magic, and is still grappling with learning.

 **Rogue of Hope**  Hubert Bocker— FairgroundProfessor

  * Crossbowkind Strife Specibus
  * Duck Gallery-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Hills and Deer— Pax



Hubert has never exactly been good at archery, despite it being something he enjoys. Unable to actually get enough pull back on most bows, he compromised and learned how to use a crossbow instead. He's also good at games, but specializes in carnival games. While he himself isn't very strong, Hubert is able to knock down the blind faith of others and allow them to see near-infinite possibilities. He's also able to steal the hope of enemies, leaving them despondent while improving the morale of his team.

 **Thief of Hope**  Norbert Cleary— goldenduelist

  * Glovekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Cliffs and Fog— Benten



Norbert is capable of stealing the hopes and dreams of others, making himself stronger and stronger in the process. He enjoys a good duel, but his favorite hobby is metalworking. He attempted to study smithing when he was younger, but was only given the opportunity to actually pursue this subject a year or two before entering the Medium.

 **Mage of Hope**  Aisling McCrae— intrepidgourmet

  * Forkkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Lotuses and Adobe— Ebisu



It's easy for Aisling to understand the beliefs of others. She can dissect their dreams into their most basic hopes, and knows how to act accordingly to the information she uncovers. She enjoys cooking, especially for others, and exploring with a friend or two.

 **Seer of Hope**  Q Ronalds— BashfulLiontamer

  * Chairkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Dreams and Castles— Pandora



Q enjoys courting danger. He likes to get up close and personal with it, run away screaming, and then be jittery for the next few hours while grinning like an idiot. When there's no danger to be had, he'll happily settle in for a mushy romcom and bawl his eyes out over a bag of chips. His favorite is probably _Miss Congeniality._  As the Seer of Hope, Q knows when people are losing faith. With this power, he can direct the team on how best to stay optimistic.

 **Prince of Hope**  Leron Bones— CrudeTombraider

  * Bludgeonkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Temples and Monsters— Prometheus



While destroying the hope of the team's enemies is the most logical use for Leron's powers, he's also employed to eliminate blind faith or any hope for disastrous plans to take off. He destroys false hopes, allowing room for genuine ones to grow. He enjoys both history and rumbling.

 **Bard of Hope**  Josie Kennedy— imperiallibrarian

  * Bookkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Silk and Glitter— Jarina



Josie is something of a bookworm. She likes to curl up in a cozy place with a good book and settle in for several hours. She also studies anthropology on the side. As the Bard of Hope, she uses her faith to destroy that of others. She tends to believe blindly in her ideals, which only fuels her destructive abilities. Anything that challenges or shakes her faith is reacted violently to.


	8. My Session: Rage Classpects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Rage group of my session. They were second only to the Breath group in difficulty of design.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of this stuff by mashing buttons on random generators. So if you see something you consider yours, sorry. I didn't know. And yeah, about halfway through creating these guys, I got lazy with the Fetch Modi.

**Heir of Rage**  Arno Fabel— ScholarlyPsycho

  * Macekind Strife Specibus
  * Dictionary-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Rain and Sewers— Tlaloc



Arno's interests could be considered polar opposites by some. He enjoys learning about new things and discovering facts he had not previously known. However, he also enjoys getting into rumbles. It is unconfirmed whether or not Arno used to be in a street-gang. As the Heir of Rage, he inspires determination and focus in others, helping them grow stronger in combat. He himself in combat is a berserker that few enemies can escape.

 **Witch of Rage** Cheryl Dirks— Acrimonycorsair

  * Hookkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Sponge and Molasses— Samael



The sea has always been an object of fascination for Cheryl. Specifically, the wolves of the sea, pirates, have always attracted her attention. She enjoys learning about them, and has a secret pirate alter ego that she calls Milady De'Ath. Milady De'Ath is crafty and good at manipulating others, leading a few Seers and Mages to wonder if Cheryl was subconsciously miming her Classpect. This is because as the Witch of Rage, she can manipulate the emotions of others as she pleases, making them more or less focused and controlled.

 **Sylph of Rage**  Ophellia Bellamy— VioletSoundwave

  * Headphonekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Apathy and Fortification— Baruchiel



Ophellia was a party-animal, known for being the life of whatever gathering she was at. She enjoys loud music, typically fast stuff, but will settle for the slower stuff if anything else is unavailable. She tends to heal emotionally as the Sylph of Rage, soothing allies or pumping them up, and destabilizing the nerves of enemies.

 **Maid of Rage** McKenna Frazier— femmeIshmael

  * Harpoonkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Sleep and Dust— Virtus



While she's never read _Moby Dick_ — every copy she got her hands on mysteriously vanished— the basic lore of it has always fascinated McKenna. She also enjoyed sailing, and reading as a whole was a favorite pastime of hers. Despite her rather calm personality, she is a rather volatile player, dangerous if unattended. Her abilities to create rage can cause her allies to turn on each other used wrongly, but she can also help make them all go berserker-strong.

 **Knight of Rage**  Jacques Girard— guardianstrength

  * Giant Bladekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Paper and Porcelain— Kratos



Jacques's hobbies are almost careers for him. He's a near-obsessive body-builder, and likes to participate in competitions to pitch his strength against that of others. If SBURB had never happened, chances are he would have become a pro-wrestler. He uses intimidation to strike fear into the hearts of others, and has a powerful berserk-mode. Rage keeps him fueled and on-task, even allowing him to block out pain once he gets rolling.

 **Page of Rage**  Karen Coulan— DraconianArtillery

  * Explosivekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Fireworks and Contest— Ares



If there was one word to describe Karen, most agree it would be ‘explosive,’ and not just for her Strife Specibus. She's energetic, chaotic, aggressive, and loud. She likes warfare— preferring the theory and study, but participating thrills her— and fantasy movies. While aggressive, she isn't outright mean or nasty, just pushy. As the Page of Rage, she's a storm of rampant destruction. It's a bad idea to get in her way during a fight, since you'll probably get caught up in it rather than whatever you were planning to do. She also has a sort of bubble of rage around her. Using this in combat can allow the entire team to go into a berserk Murder-Mode of sorts.

 **Rogue of Rage** Brett Butch— mechanicalEvaluation

  * Wrenchkind Strife Specibus
  * Toolbox-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Cotton and Humidity— Tyr



Brett enjoys robotics. A few others have a theory that this came from his love for science fiction movies, but wherever it came from, he enjoys it. As the Rogue of Rage, Brett can steal the anger and determination of others and redistribute it as needed. This can be important in fights between teammates that start to spiral out of control.

 **Thief of Rage** Kara Muir— AntarticTerrorist

  * Pickaxekind Strife Specibus
  * Ice-block-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Dragons and Tundra— Pele



Ice-harvesting doesn't seem like the most interesting topic, but it's one of Kara's chief hobbies. It's where her Strife Specibus and Fetch Modus came from. In addition to ice-harvesting, she studies psychology. This is thought to help her evaluate who to take rage from. By stealing the anger and determination of others, she leaves them despondent and becomes a combat powerhouse.

 **Mage of Rage**  Carlos Adair— bloodshotUmbrage

  * Canekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Holes and Scales— Athena



Carlos tends to get pushed around a lot, especially in his hobbies— debating and rumbling. But despite his getting pushed around and bullied, he understands the on and off switches for the rage of others. He can use this to manipulate others.

 **Seer of Rage**  Lillias Alistair— BarmaidHellion

  * Broken Bottlekind Strife Specibus
  * Trapper Keeper-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Labyrinth and Wrath— Tantalus



Lillias's mother was a bartender. She admired the woman and aspired to be like her, so she began studying the trade, even working alongside her mother in the morning hours. She also enjoys a good prank, but knows well enough to keep those out of the bar. She has an acute understanding of what drives others to anger. She can see what triggers everyone, and knows how to quell or instigate rage.

 **Prince of Rage**  Logan Farber— trifoldadept

  * Setsukankind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Intimidation and Regret— Woden



Logan has always been rather sports-oriented. He's a body-builder and studies martial arts. Quiet and somewhat intimidating, he gets along well with others and is fairly good at smoothing over arguments. As the Prince of Rage, he can destroy the fears of others, strengthening them. He can also destroy the anger of others, calming them when they got out of control or weakening them to attack.

 **Bard of Rage**  Scott Ashton— FearMeister

  * Clawkind Strife Specibus
  * Jumpscare-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Dungeons and Horror— Set



When Scott was younger, he was involved in an accident that gravely injured him. He survived, but had to have several parts of his body amputated and augmented. These included his lower jaw, left leg, and lower left arm. His appearance came to scare people, and he became fascinated with horror in general. Scary movies and games are his chief two hobbies now as a result. As the Bard of Rage, he tends to let others be destroyed by their own negativity. Rage and anger tends to consume him, and those around him wind up broken as a result. The therapist group keeps a close eye on him.


	9. My Session: Light Classpects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where a number of our morale-boosters be strategists are! Light people bios!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of this stuff by mashing buttons on random generators. So if you see something you consider yours, sorry. I didn't know. And yeah, about halfway through creating these guys, I got lazy with the Fetch Modi.

**Heir of Light**  Monroe Fauve— flamevanguard

  * Torchkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Grottos and Chandeliers— Heimdall



Monroe has always loved a good adventure, and one can typically find him by the ashes left in his wake. Another fire-starter, Monroe doesn't have as great of a handle on his urges, and tends to light random shit on fire when he feels like it. It takes a while for the Mind-players to repress this tendency. Monroe's abilities allow him to reveal information to others, and get along with what is essentially pure luck. He can inspire good fortune in his allies, as well as glow or cast holograms to draw attention to himself.

 **Witch of Light** Wren Quiggley— summerChildishness

  * Slingshotkind Strife Specibus
  * Target Practice-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Books and Melody— Quetzalcoatl



Wren is a very nostalgic person. She likes playing pretend with a cast full of toys, and could typically be found splashing about in a pool on hot days pre-entry. She's an extremely lucky and well-informed trickster. She can manipulate the luck of others, draw attention to or away from herself, and even manipulate light itself.

 **Sylph of Light**  Marisol Hathaway— SpectrumWillothewisp

  * Lanternkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Stairs and Gauze— Eos



Marisol is a very studious person who enjoys learning things. Her chief two subjects of interest are science and mythology. Somewhat dangerously, she likes to mix them together, seeing how they can be applied to one another. As the Sylph of Light, she can heal streaks of bad luck and bring truth to others.

 **Maid of Light**  Elizabeth Huddleson— NevermoreMeter

  * Quillkind Strife Specibus
  * Poem-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Poetry and Crystals— Helios



Something of a shutaway, Elizabeth greatly enjoys reading and writing. Her favorite literary material was poetry, starting with Shel Silverstein and Doctor Suess. As the Maid of Light, she ensures that all players know what is going on with no false information. She can also provide the team with luck when needed.

 **Knight of Light**  Sebastian Claude— psychedeliccop

  * Stungunkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Trade and Gambling— Nike



When he was younger, Sebastian needed to see a hypno-therapist in order to help him sleep. This didn't cause him to wake up on Prospit, but it became his trigger for it, since he began listening to hypnosis MP3s for entertainment. While listening to one MP3 for deep sleep after entering the Medium, he conked out and woke up on Prospit. Aside from hypnosis, he's interested in lawkeeping, and had intended to become a police-officer before SBURB happened. He uses his luck in combat, and exploits even the tiniest details about his foes. Sebastian protects his friends by telling them the truth and keeping them from falsehood, ultimately preventing them from meeting untimely ends.

 **Page of Light**  Violet Watersburg— EpochGamer

  * Whipkind Strife Specibus
  * Inventory-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Glow and Neon— Fortuna



Violet serves as a living good luck charm. She exudes good fortune, and makes sure that everyone is on top of everything. Her favorite things to do are read history-books and play video-games. She can be rather ditzy, and occasionally needs a chaperone to make sure she doesn't suddenly walk across a mine-field or the like.

 **Rogue of Light**  Stuart Kain— fracturedwindow

  * Glass Shardkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Pranks and Archives— Lucifer



Stuart is a somewhat socially awkward but all-over loveable guy. He tries his best to be helpful, and can steal the luck of enemies for his friends to use. He also enjoys crafting— not outright art, but basic fun crafting, almost like the kind done in the classrooms of small children

 **Thief of Light**  Sierra Brier— speedyraver

  * Glowstickkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Vibration and Knowledge— Hermes



By stealing the luck of others for her own use, Sierra can subtly alter fate. She can also find information with ease almost on par of that of a Seer or Mage. Most of the time this is used to get an edge so she can get ahead. Sierra enjoys racing— she's best at running a mile- long foot-race— and raving.

 **Mage of Light** Paul Long— hiddenFactoid

  * Yoyokind Strife Specibus
  * Mystery Package-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Maps and Alteration— Horus



A slight infomaniac, Paul likes sharing the things he learns with others. When he learned that just randomly spewing facts tended to bore people, he found ways to subtly slip them into conversation. One way he did this was through his roleplaying with others. As the Mage of Light, Paul can tell almost anything about an object just by looking at it. He knows when enemies are unlucky— therefore, when to strike— and is an excellent strategist. Unfortunately, he has a tendency to space out, caught up in his own thoughts, and will need prompting to come out of them.

 **Seer of Light**  Gwendolyn Somma— PrismaticMuffin

  * Umbrellakind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Rainforests and Night— Apollo



Gwendolyn enjoys baking and dancing. She likes quiet and calm, and can be rather cynical or even acidic if pushed. She can see the best solutions to problems, and advise others on where to go in order to achieve certain outcomes best. As a result, Gwendolyn is kind of like a guide for the rest of the team.

 **Prince of Light**  Jasper Gel— kaleidoscopicbomb

  * Taserkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Caves and Satellites— Khnum



If you were to ask what Jasper's favorite book is, he'd say _Art of War_. The study of war and the tactics used by victorious leaders are incredibly interesting to him. He also enjoys painting his own interpretations of famous battles. As the Prince of Light, he can do a number of things. He can destroy the luck of others, or distract them from what is important and leave them open to attack. He can destroy the light around himself, becoming invisible, and he can destroy the knowledge of objects in order to hide them.

 **Bard of Light**  Calisto Sanguine— Mafiasecretkeeper

  * Blackjackkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Ultraviolet and Libraries— Amaterasu



Calisto has an aura of bad luck around him, resulting in misfortune for others if allowed to run amuck. He also tends to destroy through information— think of a deadly gossip-mill. He hears and relays, often without thinking about the consequences first. Calisto is fascinated with the psychology behind gang warfare, and studies sociology as well. He enjoys writing codes and deciphering the codes of others.


	10. My Session: Void Classpects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, we learn some specifics about our darker Classpects! Despite being a Time-player, I've personally always found Void to be the coolest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of this stuff by mashing buttons on random generators. So if you see something you consider yours, sorry. I didn't know. And yeah, about halfway through creating these guys, I got lazy with the Fetch Modi.

**Heir of Void** Randi Osbourne— undercoverPugilist

  * Fistkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Cities and Dye— Nyx



As the Heir of Void, Randi is cloaked in shadow, virtually impossible to detect. He can fade in and out of existence as he pleases, literally becoming void. On a more personal note, Randi enjoys boxing, and is quite good at it too. Despite his obvious talent, he wanted to become a secret agent, making it no surprise that his favorite movie-genre tends to be spy.

 **Witch of Void** Pearl Stanford— NecroPaleontologist

  * Whip kind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Mausoleums and Darkness— Itzpapalotl



Pearl always tended to upset adults around her with her obsession with dead things. Not death, as that disturbed even her, but dead things. The calmer adults in her life— chiefly her guardian— pointed her towards paleontology, a career where she could apply her interest appropriately. Pearl always loved to uncover things and learn about them. She also like gossip, seeing what information she could get and recycle. As the Witch of Void, she can hide or reveal any secret she so chooses, and manipulate shadows to become invisible or intangible.

 **Sylph of Void** Yuri Little— ArtificialTherapy

  * Clawkind Strife Specibus
  * Copy-and-Paste-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Ashes and Altars— Luna



Yuri has always enjoyed helping others through troubling times. It makes her feel mature and motherly. She is always willing to offer advice or a shoulder to cry on. Yuri is also fascinated with pre-made craft-sets, particularly one that allowed crafters to decorate a trio of bobble-headed cats. She has created nearly two-hundred different bobble-headed felines. Her abilities as the Sylph of Void mean she can hide traumatic memories, erase secrets, and even heal the horrorterrors. As a result, she needs to be careful and responsible with her powers.

 **Maid of Void**  Majorie Bennett— Eldritchmisanthrope

  * Hatchetkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Ivory and Meteors— Abaddon



Majorie decided at a very young age that she detested all humans, and anyone who wanted her respect would have to work for it. As a result of her hatred for mankind, she became fascinated with the zoologically dubious and other eldritch beings. She tends to envy the Seer of Doom and Kevin for their grimdarkness, but also respects their abilities to earn the favor of her gods. She is surprisingly dangerous, with her abilities as the Maid of Void allowing her to create nothingness. This sounds harmless, but means she can displace things from reality, simply erasing them from existence.

 **Knight of Void** Taj Brons— ominousMerchant

  * Cape kind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Warmth and Shrouds— Andromalius



Half-blind due to a cataract in his right eye, Taj is jumpy and incredibly self-conscious. In order to distract people from his disability, he learned how to perform a number of simple magic-tricks, and became very good at bargaining for things. Taj is very smart, but worries about dragging down his friends with his bad eye, so works incredibly hard to compensate. As the Knight of Void, he can cloak himself and his allies in shadow, protecting them. He can also take advantage of this invisibility in combat.

 **Page of Void**  Trevor Gittleson— nebulousanathema

  * Fistkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Cannons and Mineshafts— Beelzebub



Trevor is an amazing actor, and had planned to go into theater pre-entry. Everyone tends to agree that he would have been a simply stunning performer. He also enjoys stargazing, though he explains it more as sitting in the dark and looking at far-away lights. His void-powers allow him to erase anything that doesn't agree with the plans of his allies, and he can also cast a net of invisibility for his team.

 **Rogue of Void** Shane Wells— ArtisticPhantom

  * Paintbrushkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Ladders and Platforms— Decarabia



Shane has always been fascinated with classical paintings of monsters, demons, and ghosts. He has tried his hand at the art many times, but finds his results are often more abstract than what he wants. As the Rogue of Void, he can steal the nothingness from an object, making it come into existence. This can be all sorts of things, but only if they help others.

 **Thief of Void**  Cole Dewey— UnhallowedEscort

  * Riflekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Treasure and Caves— Medusa



Similar to Shane, Cole is able to steal the void from objects and bring them into existence. However, he is fairly self-serving with this ability. Even when he creates something for someone else, Cole is reaping some sort of benefit. Aside from his void-abilities, Cole likes sharpshooting, and is pretty good at it. He also likes exploring, especially places he's never been to before. It isn't uncommon for him to return to old discoveries in order to learn ever possible secret about them, though.

 **Mage of Void** Kevi Euri— handsonartisan

  * Brass Knucklekind Strife Specibus
  * Finger-tapping-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Ink and Noir— Erebus



Kevin is very knowledgeable about secrecy and hiding, partially in thanks to his days of being bullied as a child, and can use shadows well to his advantage. He is, unfortunately, extremely susceptible to the horrorterrors. Even after he goes grimdark, they attempt to exploit him, aiming to mold him into a vessel for them to use in order to do as they please in the world. He tends to hang out around Quince or Cassidy to counter this. The effect of his grimdarkness essentially made him a living shadow— the most relatable example I can think of is Reaper from Overwatch. Kevin is a surprisingly good potter, and enjoys the craft immensely. Some of the Seers think he was subconsciously trying to emulate the fact that he would become a vessel for the void. Prior to his dream-self waking up and after he god-tiers, Kevin suffers from horrible nightmares that often leave him screaming and babbling in fear.

 **Seer of Void**  Esperanza Mendez— Incendiarysoothsayer

  * Flashlightkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Jars and Demons



Esperanza has always been fascinated with the occult, as one can see by looking at her roleplaying logs. Her characters are typically dark oracles and necromancers in cahoots with shadowy forces. This echoes her Classpect— As the Seer of Void, Esperanza knows all secrets, sees through darkness with ease, and understands the horrorterrors well. She protects the team with her rather intimate understanding of the horrorterrors, leading them to fear her somewhat, but not like Quince and Cassidy. When no one else on the team can see, Esperanza can.

 **Prince of Void**  Quince Halstrom— CarnivalRingmaster

  * Hammerkind Strife Specibus
  * Strength Test-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Monsters and Light Bulbs— Typhon



Quince is like the opposite of Kevin. While the horrorterrors are drawn to the Mage, they tend to flee from the Prince. This is because Quince is the destroyer of the void, and them as a result, tearing it apart. He can reveal secrets and chase away shadows. On a less destructive note, he can create things like Shane and Cole, but not as easily, thanks to his destroying the nothingness of objects. It is, as stated, much harder for him to do, so he tends to leave that to them. Quince gets a kick out of fighting, lawless and violent, though he thinks picking fights with people who will obviously lose is stupid and weak. It isn't a fight unless there's a chance you'll lose, according to him. Despite his violent hobby, Quince cares for his friends— he is incredibly socially awkward though, and has some trouble making any.

 **Bard of Void** Cassidy Lou— TentacleScrapper

  * Fistkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Spikes and Blankets— Mephistopheles



Another player the horrorterrors fear is Cassidy. By destroying through void, she also destroys void itself. She can cancel out the powers and abilities of others, and also decrease or even completely cancel out grimdarkness with her presence. She likes horror-movies for the tingle up and down her spine at suspenseful parts, and her favorite sport is boxing. She has a small problem with being clumsy and lacking any sense of direction whatsoever.


	11. My Session: Blood Classpects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these are the people I attribute the everyone-knows-everyone factor to. That is, the Blood Classpects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of this stuff by mashing buttons on random generators. So if you see something you consider yours, sorry. I didn't know. And yeah, about halfway through creating these guys, I got lazy with the Fetch Modi.

**Heir of Blood** Lily Petins— ArteryEternal

  * Chainkind Strife Specibus
  * My Little Pony-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Vines and Rapids— Hymenaios



Somewhat childlike and overly enthusiastic about life in general, Lily adores kid shows. She likes the cute characters, bright colors, and happy endings. She knows that a lot of these lessons can't really be applied to life, but still enjoys them immensely. Her favorites are the original Blue's Clues, Backyardigans, and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Lily likes to say she is a human pony, since she is the embodiment of friendship and camaraderie, and even has a secret pony alter ego— Lily Bouquet. She's able to inspire others to get along and can make friends with pretty much anyone.

 **Witch of Blood**  Mackenzie Shores— violaceousPoolbunny

  * Towelkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Wax and Lanterns— Zelus



Mackenzie had always dreamed of settling down, getting married, and having kids. Now, that dream is a bit more tricky to achieve, so she spends a lot of her downtime doing her favorite sport— swimming— to take her mind off of it. She's able to manipulate the relationships of others to her desires. She can warp the bonds between others and break apart armies.

 **Sylph of Blood**  Reina Peterson— KawaiiVelocipede

  * Chainlockkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Pipes and Voices— Eileithyia



While she is able to heal small wounds, Reina is more of a healer of friendships. She can patch over fights and bad relationships with ease. Reina enjoys motorbiking. While she only watches extreme biking, finding it too scary for her to actually do, she does know a few neat tricks. She also likes anime a lot— her most favorite character of all is Sailor Uranus, who she views as a kind of role-model.

 **Maid of Blood**  Charlotte Zinke— lumberjackBelle

  * Axekind Strife Specibus
  * Newspaper-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Lullabies and Slums— Harmonia



Tales of pioneers have always fascinated Charlotte. She loves to hear about how they overcame the various challenges and struggles they were faced with, settling in strange and sometimes hostile lands. She also enjoys dancing, preferring tap-dancing and river dance above most other forms. As the Maid of Blood, Charlotte is good at ensuring relationships progress smoothly. When a friendship can't be maintained any longer, she ensures that there's a clean, painless break, and also helps to keep promises in place.

 **Knight of Blood**  Cooper Rowling— oppidanmaintenance

  * Rakekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Subways and Gardens— Sterope



Cooper, while good at robotics, names gardening as one of his most favorite things to do. As a result, a lot of the robots he makes are designed to help out in his greenhouse. A rather bright and cheerful guy, he makes friendships easily, and can then utilize these friendships in combat.

 **Page of Blood**  Damon Lyles— Hearsayjournalism

  * Newspaperkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Factions and Trenches— Gekka-O



If you want to start a conversation with Damon, it's recommended that you try discussing different conspiracy-theories. Think Lazlo from _Pixels_  minus the video-game fanaticness. Replace the video-games with journalism instead. That's essentially Damon. While he starts off very awkward and unable to make friends, he eventually comes to inspire and give friendship to others. A field of camaraderie surrounds him, and others just tend to follow him.

 **Rogue of Blood**  Tyler Noume— cowboylaborer

  * Tonfakind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Gems and Teeth— Bes



Tyler came into SBURB with some building expertise already thanks to his helping his father out. He wasn't allowed to do a lot of the construction-yard work, creating completely new buildings, but he helped repair roofs, replace siding, those kinds of things. Tyler had planned to become a construction-worker before entering the Medium. Aside from that, he enjoys pretty much all things related to the Wild West, a childhood interest that he never outgrew. As the Rogue of Blood, he can take the companionship of his enemies and give it to his friends, strengthening their ties. He can also make sure responsibilities are evenly distributed among people.

 **Thief of Blood**  Ulric Wolf— UndisclosedIdentity

  * Hoodie kind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Ore and Juxtaposition— Heracles



As the Thief of Blood, Ulric will make pacts with others that work out for him due to large loopholes. Or he'll lie and break his promise. This can be dangerous done within the team, but useful when it comes to enemies. Ulric likes spy movies and coding and decoding messages. He tends to be sneaky and manipulative by nature.

 **Mage of Blood**  Prince Morte— horticultureWright

  * Hoekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Brambles and Doves— Calypso



Prince tends to be pushed around and bullied a lot, but is an expert in social dynamics. He can set people up and direct their lives with ease by rearranging their interpersonal lives as needed. Prince grew up on a farm, and as a result is pretty good at raising crops and tending to livestock. Somewhat surprisingly, he's also into fashion, though more as a critic than a designer.

 **Seer of Blood**  Lena Duffin— PrisonEmpath

  * Shivkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Handcuffs and Gazeboes— Janus



Lena's guardian was in and out of jail with almost alarming frequency, making it surprising that she wasn't taken away and put into foster-care. It's unknown if her interests in psychology and sociology are a result of her guardian's not-so-great behavior. She tends to behave rather detached from others, but still maintains a diverse group of friends. Lena knows what ties people together, and how to keep them that way or break them apart. She helps oversee the team and ensures that everyone stays more or less unified.

 **Prince of Blood**  Jacob Pitt— amalgamatePact

  * Sicklekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Walls and Ropes— Alastor



Jacob has harbored an interest in alchemy for a  while, and was fascinated with the alchemiter when he got it. His extensive experimentation has made him one of the team-experts on alchemizing objects. As the Prince of Blood, Jacob is a very freeing person. He can destroy a person's emotional ties and obligations, helping to break up bad relationships when needed.

 **Bard of Blood**  Bartholomew Nikolia— traditionalneurotic

  * Clubkind Strife Specibus
  * T-shirt-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Trance and Ink— Nemesis



Bartholomew tends to have no responsibilities at all, and warps the friendships of others. This can be good or bad, by altering bad friendships into good ones or vice versa. And while he has no responsibilities, the ones that he places on others tend to be excessive. While he tends to be either oblivious or hyperaware of everything— and bipolar to boot— Bartholomew is generally a quiet, polite person who likes to sew.


	12. My Session: Breath Classpects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the Breath people for my session. They were really hard to design. I guess the Aspect of Breath and I aren't terribly compatible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of this stuff by mashing buttons on random generators. So if you see something you consider yours, sorry. I didn't know. And yeah, about halfway through creating these guys, I got lazy with the Fetch Modi.

**Heir of Breath**  Malik Rogue— IndependentInsurgent

  * Batonkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Cacophony and Chimes— Zephyr



Malik loved comics, reading about superheroes who saved the day and stopped corrupt villains from taking over. Believing there was no such thing as real superheroes with awesome powers for a very long time, he found other ways to be what he thought was a hero. He recycled and composted everything he could and dumpster-dived to find reusable items. He signed petitions, joined marches, helped at charities and donated to things, everything he though a good person should do. After entering the Medium, he found his definition of a hero starting to change. As the Heir of Breath, he embodies freedom and wind. He inspires freedom in others, and has control over the wind.

 **Witch of Breath**  Alexis Spiros— ThermantidoteNavarch

  * Fankind Strife Specibus
  * Arcade-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Levitation and Chocolate— Atlas



Alexis can manipulate the freedom of others. She can chain them down or set them free completely, and also has near-total mastery over the wind. She likes gaming, especially side-scrolling shooters, and learning about pirates.

 **Sylph of Breath** Emily Starr— hyperNymph

  * Netkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Butterflies and Quakes— Hathor



Emily is a cheerful, homey girl who enjoys baking. She also likes to see modern renditions of myths, like _Brother Where Art Thou._ In her opinion, that's a sign that people are making an attempt to learn about that aspect of culture. Emily is good at boosting the confidence of others, and freeing people from restraints. To a certain extent, she can even grant the gift of flight.

 **Maid of Breath** Minerva JR— TempestuousActress

  * Beltkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Shockwaves and Transit— Skadi



Minerva is a tomboy with a passion for theater. She even writes her own short skits, often modeling them off of Monty Python humor. These were often posted to a web-page she ran once recorded. As the Maid of Breath, she creates freedom for others, and is virtually impossible to trap or restrain.

 **Knight of Breath** Melissa Spades— soddenkitten

  * Hosekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Tunnels and Gust— Izanagi



The wind itself is a weapon for Melissa. She can propel herself about battle, slice into things directly with the wind, and create a shield of wind. Using these abilities, she protects the freedom of her friends. As a person, Melissa is very shy. She likes animals— especially baby ones, all of her wallpaper for her electronics is kittens, puppies, piglets and ducklings— and urban legends.

 **Page of Breath** Ian Smalls— hyperBandicoot

  * Boomerangkind Strife Specibus
  * Vending Machine-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Dust and Noise— Zeus



A source of freedom and mobility to those around him, Ian can fly with ease, and generate a field of wind so his friends can do the same. He likes racing and playing games of all kinds. He tends to be very energetic.

 **Rogue of Breath**  David Golding— Daredeviljunkie

  * Helmetkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Geysers and Gliders— Artemis



David is an adrenaline-junkie. He enjoys the rush that courting danger and flirting with death get him, and has become an avid fan of extreme sports over the years. As the Rogue of Breath, he steals the freedoms of some and gives it to others. At his strongest, he has the potential to turn the Black Army on their king by freeing them from him.

 **Thief of Breath** Jeffery Pan— spasticCloudcuckoolander

  * Garrotkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Sky and Oasis— Aura



Jeffery can literally steal the breath from others, suffocating them. He can immobilize foes, fly, and is essentially impossible to catch. He can be a bit snobby and bratty at times. Jeffery's interests mostly revolve around history, but he also likes choose-your-own-adventure books and games.

 **Mage of Breath**  Shaw McCasey— HurricaneStrategist

  * Bowkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Spirographs and Manuals— Tefnut



Shaw enjoys tinkering with things and recreating them to be more efficient. He also greatly enjoys archery, and is quite good at it. He knows all the freedoms allowed by the game, and can read the wind itself. He is a guide, a teacher, and a pathfinder, but often cannot find his own path for the life of him.

 **Seer of Breath** Magenta Skar— ProfessorFreedom

  * Shoekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Quicksand and Pollination— Mimir



Magenta knows all the best ways to liberate someone, and when others are feeling down and need motivation. She likes learning about all kinds of things, making her a slight infomaniac. She also likes all kinds of puzzles as well.

 **Prince of Breath** Loyal Harding— Androgynoussubjugator

  * Airhornkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Velvet and Laze— Gilgamesh



Loyal is a very strong person, but zhe tend to get too aggressive sometimes, to the point of ignoring others. Zhe enjoys a good, friendly bout of fighting between friends, but never anything too serious despite zhir overenthusiastic nature. The the Prince of Breath, zhe can lock zhir opponents down, destroying their freedom. Zhe can also suffocate others by destroying their breath.

 **Bard of Breath** Elosia Domhniall— schizoidhurler

  * Chakramkind Strife Specibus
  * Murder Teddy-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Freefall and Water— Uranus



Elosia tends to get violent for no reason, and often needs an outlet to vent this aggression. She's found that thriller movies and partying help, but her Fetch Modus was designed with her ‘problem’ in mind, to help her get that violence out of her system. By setting destruction free as the Bard of Breath, she's a highly volatile wildcard. When she gets angry and her powers spiral out of control, a sort of vacuum exists around her that sucks up air and suffocates others.


	13. My Session: Mind Classpects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the second-to-last page of the player-bios, our Mind people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of this stuff by mashing buttons on random generators. So if you see something you consider yours, sorry. I didn't know. And yeah, about halfway through creating these guys, I got lazy with the Fetch Modi.

**Heir of Mind**  Oynx Nyne— ThoughtfulEremite

  * Monk's Spadekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Static and Screens— Tenjin



As the Heir of Mind, Oynx helps inspire logic and clear thought in those around him. Mind-games and deception are useless against him, plain and simple. Oynx tends to be quiet and reserved, but can kick ass if needed. He likes to sit outside and meditate when he gets the time.

 **Witch of Mind**  Gypsy Uma— Broomstickmajyyks

  * Broomkind Strife Specibus
  * Word Scramble-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Dolls and Winter— Bragi



Another person into magic, Gypsy isn't as benevolent as the others wish she was. Cunning and manipulative, she tends to use people and then discard them without a second thought. She's the kind of puppeteer Vriska wishes she was, able to control others as she pleases with little to no effort, flawless and natural. The Page and Maid of Doom often have to check in on her to make sure she doesn't get too out of control.

 **Sylph of Mind** Mariam O'Neil— matriarchguru

  * Taserkind Strife Specibus
  * Backpack-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Sand and Thread— Epione



Mariam enjoys taking care of others. She was a babysitter pre-entry to the Medium, and wanted to go into nursing. She's sweet and tries to always be polite. She also serves as a kind of guidance-counselor for almost the whole team. Certain players spend a lot of time around her trying to sort out feelings, urges, and visions. At her strongest, Mariam can heal broken egos, mental illnesses, brain-damage, and any bad decisions someone might make.

 **Maid of Mind**  Cecelia Allen— aggressiveagronomist

  * Weederkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Glue and Brains— Eumetheus



Cecelia is a gardener and a duelist. She came from a highly competitive neighborhood that challenged her to defend anything she tried growing from jealous rivals, encouraging her to learn how to defend herself. Friendly Strifing simply arose as a hobby as a result. As the Maid of Mind, she preserves the thoughts and clarity of others, and can help create plans when needed.

 **Knight of Mind** Fiona Snow— espritcarpenter

  * 2x4kind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Locks and Jungle Gyms— Puck



Fiona is a very athletic girl. She's fairly competent in many sports, though not excelling. She also is somewhat versed in carpentry. While not an expert craftswoman, she is good enough that she's able to build simple things. As the Knight of Mind, she's an incredible combat tactician. A skilled fighter, she uses her power to protect the integrity of her friends' thoughts.

 **Page of Mind** Pablo Porter— SodapopCherub

  * Improvisationkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Zen and Equilibrium— Ori



Pablo, which childish, has a slight mischievous streak that often surfaces when he enters debates. Playing devil's advocate is something he's good at. He also enjoys Disney movies. A few of the others are quite confident he owns every Disney movie ever made, but no one has yet to confirm this. His abilities as the Page of Mind mean he can allow the team to weaponize their thoughts. He can equip his allies with the choices needed to take down enemies, and can conjure weapons for himself just by thinking hard enough about them.

 **Rogue of Mind**  Louis Duffin— DruidCharlatan

  * Riflekind Strife Specibus
  * Hunting-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Shrines and Knowledge— Fabulinus



Louis likes to be alone and outside, where he can practice his sharpshooting. An introvert to the core, he tends to clam up and seize up around others, and dislikes conversation. He prefers to interact and help from a distance. As the Rogue of Mind, he ensures that information, creativity, and rationality are equally distributed throughout the team. He can also steal plans and secrets from the enemy.

 **Thief of Mind** Clark Kensgrove— ultramarineTroglodyte

  * Watchkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Prison and Downpour— Coyote



Clark can steal the sanity of others and reduce them to madness, while at the same time bolstering his own mind. He can expertly impersonate others, or leave someone paralyzed with indecision. Aside from his Classpect-abilities, Clark likes animals and tinkering. He can actually make small, simple wind-up toys of animals, and has a Noah's Ark full of them to prove it.

 **Mage of Mind**  Hadley French— GIgirl

  * Rocket-launcherkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Spheres and Puzzles— Thoth



Hadley's two favorite subjects and topics are warfare and politics. She likes to break them down, analyze them, and explain them. She's an enthusiastic learner and loves to read. As the Mage of Mind, she can read the minds of others, and create counters to opposing thoughts. She's good at planning and decision-making.

 **Seer of Mind**  Wade Heatherstone— bisexualvirtuoso

  * 1/2scissorkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Cobalt and Wheat— Anansi



Music and fashion make up Wade's chief two interests. He can play a mean guitar-solo, and cover a number of songs. He's also pretty good at fashion, though not at actually making the clothes. He's more of a mix-and-match type of guy. He tends to be somewhat snarky towards others, but means it all in good humor. His powers allow him to predict all possible outcomes of any decision, and make plans for each of them. He's good at debates and word-play, and is extremely focused on logic and reasoning.

 **Prince of Mind**  Phil Evermore— seaboundAviator

  * Tridentkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Illusion and Sulfur— Inugami



The sanity of others tends to be at risk around Phil. He's capable of destroying the minds of others completely, or immobilizing them by knocking out their decision-making skills. Phil isn't a bad guy, others just need to be wary around him so they don't set him off or anger him. He enjoys both sailing and flying, and had been hoping to get his pilot's license when he became old enough.

 **Bard of Mind** Bleu Amberson— complexEinstein

  * Shotgunkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Puzzles and Puppets— Loki



Bleu, while she enjoys science, is horrible at it. Her definition of science is essentially ‘explosions.’ If you know Kimbley from _Fullmetal Alchemist_ , something along those lines minus the sociopathery. Very passionate about her explosive sciences. And if you try to tell her that's not science, then you've essentially told her that you want to start up an hour-long debate about the nature of combustible sciences, and she'll gladly take you up on that offer. As the Bard of Mind, Bleu uses her thoughts and mind to destroy others. She's a manipulator fully capable of bringing people down with a simple plan.


	14. My Session: Heart Classpects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this is the last page of bios. Once we finish up the Heart players, I'll go back into analysis of the session as a whole. I may use examples from the bios to explain things though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of this stuff by mashing buttons on random generators. So if you see something you consider yours, sorry. I didn't know. And yeah, about halfway through creating these guys, I got lazy with the Fetch Modi.

**Heir of Heart** Pik Maroon— Episodicchaser

  * Bowkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Dawn and Ghosts— Enkidu



Pik is a guy who either wants to settle down with a book or grab his bow and hunt down a wild animal or two. He tends to always smile, even when he doesn't mean it, which makes it hard for people who don't know him well to understand him. As the Heir of Heart, he encourages positive emotional growth in others. He can detach himself from the limits of his body in the form of a soul, and has numerous splintered selves.

 **Witch of Heart** Xanthe T— VoodooParable

  * Glaivekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Mirrors and Heat— Eris



Xanthe has always been fond of the supernatural. The stories and mythos of the various, numerous creatures and monsters fascinate her. As a story-teller, she likes to work the supernatural into her tales, creating some pretty interesting yarns. Her abilities allow her to manipulate the emotions of others. Xanthe can also swap where souls exist, which is potentially both dangerous and indispensable.

 **Sylph of Heart**  Eve Paris— SapphicOperator

  * Phonekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Memoirs and Wax— Lauma



Eve is able to heal broken hearts, which can come in handy with a wide network of hormonal teenagers. She's also able to keep the emotions of others healthy, helping to promote positive mental and spiritual growth. As a person, Eve likes to play around with computers. She's also very passionate about knitting, and will often be working on a project while she talks with someone.

 **Maid of Heart**  Kitkat Burgeson— animaWarden

  * Axekind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Candy and Chaos— Cupid



Kitkat had dreams of becoming a doctor or therapist in a mental ward, and helping people who others didn't understand. This probably helps with her Classpect. Kitkat's powers as the Maid of Heart help her patch up and preserve romantic relationships, create positive emotions when there were none, and take care of broken souls.

 **Knight of Heart**  Morgana Popper— NeotenyFiction

  * Soulkind Strife Specibus
  * Puzzle-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Brooks and Reflection— Isis



Morgana finds reality a horrible place to live, and enjoys fiction and fantasy much more. She hates being told to ‘act her age,’ and envies the innocence and freeness of children. She enjoys writing out all sorts of fantasy adventures, revolving chiefly around her numerous dress-up personas. These personas later become splintered selves. Morgana is able to use her splintered selves to her advantage in combat, and is even capable of producing weapons from her soul. She strengthens and protects the emotions and souls of her friends with her power.

 **Page of Heart**  Liu Hemmingworth— soullesswings

  * Scarfkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Frost and Roses— Persephone



Shy and not the greatest when it comes to talking to others, Liu often hides his face behind the scarf he wears. He likes to curl up in a window during twilight hours with a book, and read until he falls asleep. He also enjoys sightseeing, but finds it harder to do thanks to having so many people being around the places he wants to go. He is encouraged to grow out of this eventually, but it takes a while to do. Once he reaches his strongest point, Liu is a fountain of emotion and spiritual growth. He's the ultimate wingman when it comes to romance, and possesses an incredible amount of both power and splintered selves.

 **Rogue of Heart**  Brady Turing— bakeryblacksmith

  * Hammerkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Veils and Lakes— Kama



Brady is a guy who likes to work with his hands. He's become a pretty amazing cook over the years, and had been attending a vocational culinary high school. He's also become good with small, random, DIY crafts, particularly the creative recycling breed of them. Brady is able to steal the instincts and emotions of his foes in order to better help his team. He's a good person to have around for emotional support and sorting out disputes.

 **Thief of Heart**  Dru Charleston— eunuchPowerhouse

  * Meteor Hammerkind Strife Specibus
  * Smash-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Trampolines and Piñatas— Dionysus



Despite being very spindly and skeletal, Dru is surprisingly powerful. He's well-versed is several types of martial-arts, and has kicked the asses of plenty of guys bigger and tougher than him. He's openly gay, and likes to flaunt his power to homophobes that tride to flex their muscle around him. As the Thief of Heart, he steals the emotions and souls of others. He can motivate himself this way, or place the stolen souls where he wants.

 **Mage of Heart**  Keri Jeffersons— UndeadSexologist

  * Letteropenerkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Letters and Golems— Aphrodite



As the Mage of Heart, Keri understands the inner workings of emotions and romance. She's able to help others discover their true selves, and can use her knowledge to find just what she can do to help. Her two interests are an interesting mix to say the least— thanatology and sexology. Her random facts about both death and sex can be off-putting and disturbing, but she knows when is best to say things and when not to from experience.

 **Seer of Heart**  Mona duClaire— Philosophyillustrator

  * Brushkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Prospitian dreamer
  * Land of Rainbows and Nickel— Frigg



Mona's hobbies include philosophy and drawing. She likes to find ways to blend the two together, creating art with very deep and thoughtful meaning. As the Seer of Heart, Mona knows the true selves of everyone on the team. She understands the emotions, mannerisms, and personalities of others to an almost uncanny degree. As a result, she's an excellent strategist.

 

 **Prince of Heart**  Red Rodgerston— Crimsonsavior

  * Fire Extinguisherkind Strife Specibus
  * Array-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Stone and Acid— Himeros



Red finds fire fascinating. He's not a firestarter, but he likes to look at fire as it moves. He also understands how dangerous fire can be, which only adds to his intrigue. When Red was young, his right arm was burnt badly in a fire. The bleeding from the wounds was so bad, he arm had to be removed, and he now has a prosthetic. He can be curt at times, or come off as cold, but still keeps a number of friends very close to him. As the Prince of Heart, Red destroys the emotions of others, namely the positive ones. He also can obliterate the souls of others.

 **Bard of Heart**  Carl Jonson— sanemaniac

  * Straightjacketkind Strife Specibus
  * Prescription-type Fetch Modus
  * Dersite dreamer
  * Land of Sex and EDM— Eros



Carl has trouble understanding others and processing emotions. If put into stressful situations, this can cause him to react violently and lash out. He tends to react negatively to sudden movement and noise, and often has a very persistent headache. Because of these things, he asked his family to send him to a hospital where he could get better, as he understood that his fits were hurting him and the people around him. Coincidentally, he was placed in the same building— a different wing, though— as the Seer of Doom. Carl finds most romcoms relatively soothing, and enjoys watching them. As the Bard of Heart, he warps others through sheer emotion. On the darker side of his abilities, he can cruelly twist others about and lead them into self-destructive tendencies.


	15. Session Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that we're done with the bios and things, let's take a look at the way these people would function in a big-ass session.

So, in the first chapter, I said I attributed everyone knowing everyone to the Blood Classpects.

But I also said it's not just that.

People with similar interests are going to bond over things, and most people have a number of interests. So, for example, my Seer of Time and my Sylph of Blood both like anime. They've probably chatted a few times, swapped shows and opinions, the like. However, the Sylph of Blood also enjoys biking, going outside and being sporty. She's probably also talking to the Heir of Doom (parkour), the Heir of Life (exploring), the Page of Life (skating), the Knight of Hope (going outside), the Heir of Light (exploring), the Page of Breath (racing), and the Prince of Breath (sports). On the other hand, the Seer of Time probably isn't associating with those guys as much at first since she's not very sporty. Instead, she's getting artsy with the Rogue of Space and swapping stories she's written with the Knight of Heart.

Like I said in the first chapter— Think of that small high school. You know everyone, but you don't _know_  them. You know their names and you hear about them from others, but you don't necessarily hang out with them or talk to them. If you have a friend in common with them, you may exchange a few words, or a quick message of, “Hey, _blank_  told me to tell you...” But not much.

That would be part of the challenge of such a big session, with a hundred forty-four players. Everyone would need to be able to work together and get along. So it's here where the Rogue of Time being able to add time onto the timeline by stealing it from doomed offshoots comes in handy. You get plenty of time— but not too much, chop-chop!— to go around and be a good neighbor.

But maybe you aren't always a good neighbor. There will be people in the session who want nothing more than to kill each other. Not just kill them, either. Slowly, painfully torture them, make them endure the worst kind of fate before finally killing them as a show of power and dominance. That's another reason why such a huge session can be a good thing. You don't always have to be around that person. You can hang out on your planet or a friend's planet and unwind after a fight, or go see one of the therapist-like players for a little counseling. You don't have to interact with the other person at all if you want.

That might not always be a good thing, but the option is there.


	16. Team Drama And Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing I see people complain about in large sessions is drama. Here's my opinion on that nonsense.

A fairly large amount of people point out how much sheer fucking _drama_  there would be in a session with more than a hundred people.

And I concede. Yes. There will be drama. My class graduated high school with less than fifty kids and there was drama. With a hundred forty-four kids? Yeah. You're going to have drama out the wazoo.

And while yes, that could potentially be the nail in the coffin, it's also going to be somewhat required, don't you think? SBURB seems to focus a fair amount on ensuring that it's players mature properly, most likely to ensure that they're ready for the responsibility of creating a whole new universe. And how you handle drama can help you mature. Even in the four-player sessions, there was a lot of drama, revolving mostly around romantic relationships. John threw a fit over Jade and Davesprite, and had that huge screaming fit. Rose and Dave continually made jabs at each other, poking fun and the like. In the Alpha session... oof, they had it bad. Jane and Roxy had to deal with each other, everyone had to deal with the Jake-romance fiasco, Dirk had his whole Li'l Hal thing going on, Roxy put up with everyone's fallout (a real trooper there), everyone had to try and tell Jane that Crocker Corp was evil and deal with that... And I'm not even going to go into the troll drama. We only know a small portion of the troll-drama. I am content with only knowing a small portion of the troll-drama. They can keep the troll-drama.

However, the troll-drama is a good example of how drama can be bad. If there had been less troll-drama, things may have gone better for them. On the other hand, the drama from the Beta human session seemed to help them grow and mature as people, teaching them how to handle life in general. The Alpha humans... they seem to have fallen somewhere in the middle. They did wind up falling apart a lot, suffering the short end of the stick, but they did do a fair amount of growing, as one could see by the time they god-tiered.

So with a hundred forty-four people, there's going to be a lot of drama. In the previous chapter, I discussed the I-hate-you-so-much-go-die-bitch thing some players may have going on. That counts as drama. They will be fighting, having issues, and others will have to deal with the fallout. There will be romance issues— for example, I plotted out that my Knight of Hope, coincidentally the leader, is crushing on the Heir of Doom, but she thinks he's got it for the Sylph of Mind. As a result, she tries to set him up, since they're friends, but the Sylph of Mind and the Prince of Void are going at it. The Prince of Void then gets snappish towards the Heir and the Knight. So drama ensues.

And then there's the things like the Witch of Time hating the game itself for taking away her family and life. Similar to Rose, she's probably going to be a little bit cranky towards SBURB and try to dismantle it for a while. She'll need help to stabilize herself. Or the Seer of Time, with her countless visions of both better lives and worse ones, trying to sort out the whole mess in her head. She as well will need people to help her figure everything out.

Or the Doom players. We've got rule-keepers and maintainers, and then there's that pocket of trouble-makers that just pile more work on top of them.

So yes. Drama will be a thing in every session. This session is just going to have to hope everyone gets their shit together is all. It's an all-is-one situation. Everyone would become interdependent, holding others up. If one person falls, a number of others will as well, slowly dragging the whole team down. Everyone will be dependent of each other, but they'll need to also be someone others can depend on in some way.


	17. Ectobiology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a... messy chapter, to say the least.

Now here comes the fun part.

Ectobiology.

Yes, the leader would be _swamped_  with babies. Two-hundred eighty-eight of them. And to anyone who has simply two infant siblings— I think you know what I mean when I say two is hard enough to manage.

So realistically, after the leader got the memo as to what they were doing, they would start calling for back-up. That's the sensible thing to do, anyway. Call everyone who's free, tell them where to go to get to the lab, and have them all wrangle babies while the leader continues to paradoxify more of them. _Fun!_  What an awesome team-bonding experience!

On another note, it might be good practice for anyone who's going to be frog-breeding to come help. So all available Space Classpects, Knights, and any Time-people who are planning on lending a hand. If they know the basic gist of how it works on humans, then in theory they could apply it better on frogs. In theory. At least they'd know that that was what they were doing, anyway.

Also, with the ectobiology nonsense, we can discuss the ecto-bros and -sis's. Just an observation, but it looked like all the Derse dreamers were related— Dave and Rose, Dirk and Roxy, so we can assume it was the same for the trolls. The only exception I can find is the Cherubs, but that seems to be a special case. So we can safely assume that every pair of Derse dreamers shares ecto-parents, and every pair of Prospit dreamers shares ecto-parents. I have no clue how I divided everything up in my session. I gave up trying to figure it out halfway through creation. I may go back and fix anything wrong later, but there's that.

And with the ectobiology fun, it'd be easy to get a varied gene-pool with a hundred forty-four players once it comes time to do everything like repopulate a planet or whatnot. I'm not a very mathy person, but a hundred forty-four times a hundred forty-four is a lot of genetic variation, unless I'm getting my facts all screwy. I'm a jewelry-design and metal-work major— Art BFA— meaning I don't need math or science. I have taken advantage of that thusfar, so please don't ask me to get into the advanced logistics or whatever of this section.

Because I won't.


	18. Summary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should essentially wrap everything up, I think...

So, in essence, how would a SBURB session with one of every basic Classpect go?

Well, let's have a run-down of everything.

If your players can figure out what exactly they have to offer the team and how best to apply it, then that's a good starting-point. You shouldn't treat any Classpect as more dangerous than another— there's really only _blatantly dangerous_  and _not obviously dangerous,_ because all of them have the potential to be dangerous. You'll need to watch out for those with volatile personalities— in my fansession, that's the Bard of Heart, the Witch of Time, the Maid of Void, and the Thief of Doom, as well as a few others, but chiefly that lot. Find ways to placate those personalities and keep them from lashing out destructively.

Drama is to be expected. Drama is pretty much required. As long as the drama doesn't get too out of hand, you'll be fine. Make sure your players are aware of this fact and are there for each other in times of need. As long as everyone has a friend who is able to be their rock, hold them up and keep them steady, everything will be relatively fine. Give those who need some time alone and some space just that, but don't leave them to their own devices.

Try to have everyone help each other out. This can help with the quests, god-tiering, ectobiology, frog-breeding, and basic day-to-day issues. Someone good at alchemizing stuff may offer their assistance to someone less than adept, but with loads of grist. Or a combat-heavy player may help out a more pacifistic player in a dangerous area by playing bodyguard. Like this, the team bonds should grow stronger and encourage them to work together.

The underlings and the Monarchs are going to be tough, even if everyone only prototypes cutesy stuffed animals. It's an undeniable fact. So everyone will need to be strong. Take advantage of time-shenanigans to allow everyone ample opportunity to hone their skills and master their abilities. Teamwork will be a must, so the above paragraph should really be listened to. If everyone is able to at least work together, even if they aren't at their strongest, you should be able to pull through.

Take advantage of the Time Classpects' abilities to add time to your session, but don't dawdle about for too long. That could potentially be just as bad as not having enough time to do anything. Have enough time on your side that everyone can relax, but make sure they're working at the same time. Don't think that just because you have time, you're invincible. This may be a game, but it's very do-or-die.

Have a game-plan. Try to get everyone together at least once before going up against the Black King. Figure out what's going on, what you're going to do, how everything else is going... this one is harder to do, but that's my recommendation. If you can't physically get together, maybe try a memo or something.

In the end, it does come down to a yay or nay on how well the session goes. It will either progress relatively smoothly or go down the drain. But that all depends on the players.

That's all the advice I can offer, and everything I can think of to say.


	19. Quick Update

Hello to anyone reading this:

I've been going over a lot of my things and analyses for Homestuck since A) my 144 muse moved away, B) Hiveswap and the extended zodiac were released, C) my brother began looking at my things and starting debates with me, and D) I began introducing my best friend to Homestuck.

So I will be posting another guide once I have the time and everything put together. Be on the lookout for that if interested. I dunno if I'll leave this up afterwards or not— we'll have to see.


End file.
